Tales From Ever Grande City
by Izzyaro
Summary: Life is never boring in Hoenn, particularly for members of the Elite Four and their Champions. Short story collection based on a prompt exchange with Wolflyn.
1. Party Time

**So Wolflyn and I decided to start a prompt exchange thing, and the results amused us, so we hope they amuse you too. We will be cross-posting to AO3 once we figure out the co-author system, but for now here are my half of them. I strongly recommend checking out Wolflyn's as well, because they are brilliant. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The E4 are setting up for the yearly XMas party, but someone is determined to be a Grinch._

* * *

Phoebe stared at the devastation surrounding them and let out a low whistle.

"Well, at least we know he's going to be a terror on the battlefield."

Glacia's look spoke volumes, and Steven pinched the bridge of his nose with a muffled sigh. Phoebe felt a twinge of sympathy for him; having to attend a party for the rich and famous of Hoenn was bad enough, let alone host it. The festive decorations lay in tatters, and the room looked like a herd of Tauros had come to play. Drake shook his head, and looked at Sidney.

"I suppose you have an explanation, lad."

Sidney's face was flushed with annoyance and indignation, and probably exertion at keeping the snarling bundle of black fur in his arms away from the remains of the party. "I don't know what got into him," he growled. "He loves parties! There are always so many new people to mess with - I mean meet," he corrected hastily.

Glacia glared at him, so Phoebe decided to jump in. Unlike Glacia, she was almost as fond of the little Zorua as Sidney was. "Maybe he just doesn't like Christmas?"

"But he likes parties, food, and presents!" Sidney exploded. "I don't get it!"

"Maybe he hasn't been getting the training he needs," Glacia muttered.

Sidney glared daggers at her. "He only hatched a month ago! I'd like to see you do any better."

"Perhaps you could tell us exactly what you were doing when he lost his temper," Steven suggested wearily.

Sidney shot a final glare at Glacia, but visibly controlled his temper before turning to their boss. "We weren't doing anything," he insisted. "I was just going to hang up more decorations, and he went mad!"

"Which decorations?"

Sidney scrunched his face up. "I think it was the fairy lights - Gah!"

Any doubts were erased as Zorua launched himself from Sidney's arms and turned himself into a passable imitation of Steven's Metagross. Sidney gaped at him. "Seriously?"

Zorua made a noise that Metagross had certainly never made and launched itself in the direction of the remaining decorations. Sidney yelped and scrambled after him, Steven close on his heels. Phoebe just glanced at Glacia.

"Looks like he's been taught his type weaknesses," she said seriously. "He really is going to be a terror."

Glacia threw her a disgusted look and stalked from the room. Drake shook his head, moustache twitching suspiciously, and headed for the miraculously untouched bar. Phoebe joined him, and settled back to watch the show.


	2. The Beautiful Briny Sea

_Drake takes everyone out on his boat for a cruise. Wallace tries to convince Steven to go swimming._

* * *

"No."

"But Steven-"

"I said no, Wallace."

"But you went to all that trouble of learning how to swim-"

"You mean you suddenly found yourself becoming inexplicably clumsy every time I went past a body of water more than three foot deep."

"Well, the results speak for themselves, don't they?"

"…It's still a no, Wallace."

Sidney leaned over to his companion. "A dozen poffins says Steven gets no closer to the water than this."

Phoebe eyed the two bickering trainers for a moment, lips pursed, then she suddenly smirked. "It's been over five minutes since Wallace made the suggestion, and he hasn't gotten distracted and abandoned the idea. Steven's going in."

Sidney snickered, and turned back. Awesome weather, a great cruise, and now free entertainment. Life didn't get much better. Glacia was reading a book under a large parasol, and next to her Drake had his hat tipped over his face and was apparently dead to the world.

He was distracted from the serenity though, when Absol raised her head, a low growl rumbling in he throat. Sidney sat up with a frown. He knew his partner well enough to be able to tell that there wasn't any real danger, but the fact that she had sensed anything at all was reason to be curious.

"What's up?" he asked quietly.

Phoebe shot him a sharp look, and Glacia glanced up, but before they could say anything there was a sudden roar and a shadow fell across the deck, and Sidney barely had time to take in the spinning wall of water before an enormous blue Pokémon burst from the top. The water spout collapsed back in on itself, sending sheets of water crashing over the deck, and Sidney yelped as he was soaked from head to foot.

Drake's Kingdra let out a triumphant trill, and disappeared back into the waves, this time with barely more than a ripple, leaving a stunned silence behind him.

It was Drake who spoke first. He and Glacia were the only ones left relatively dry, sheltered as they were. The old sailor pushed his hat back into his head, and looked at Sidney and Phoebe.

"That's a dozen poffins to Kingdra, you two," he said gravely.

Sidney stared, but before he could say anything, Wallace piped up, "Well, seeing as you're all wet now anyway…"

"Don't you dare-"

But it's as too late. Steven hit the water with a yelp and a splash, and Wallace jumped after him, howling with laughter. Sidney and Phoebe looked at each other, then gave identical grins.

"You're looking rather dry, Drake," said Phoebe sweetly. "Why don't you come over here and let us help with that?"


	3. Lesson Number One

_Roxanne asks someone to come be a guest teacher for the day at the Trainer's School._

* * *

"Thank you so much for doing this," said Roxanne, as she led the way down the corridor. "Normally I'd ask Steven, but he's tied up with the new PokéNav launch." She sighed. "It's a pity the dates clashed. The children were very disappointed."

Drake chuckled. "Not sure how I should feel about that. I'm joking, lass," he added, as Roxanne's cheeks blazed red in mortification. "I know Steven was as annoyed as they were." The Champion had been muttering something about journalists and performing monkeys as he left for the conference. Drake shook his head. "Still, I'll try to make sure the kids learn something."

"Thank you," said Roxanne. "Though I do have to ask, should I be worried about the fact that you're holding your talk outside?"

Drake patted the Pokéballs at his belt. "Dragons need a bit more room than the fossils the two of you love so much." Seeing her slightly wary look, he smiled. "Don't worry. Salamence has promised to be on his best behaviour."

For some reason, Roxanne still didn't look completely happy, but all traces of unease vanished as she pushed open the door and led the way over to the waiting children. Drake was mildly amused to note that several members of staff had found things to do in the vicinity too.

"…So please say hello to Dragon Master Drake."

Drake pulled his attention back, and dipped his cap to the class. "Morning, you lot."

"Good morning, Mister Drake," they chorused.

Drake was used to dealing with people rather bigger than nine and ten year olds, but it wasn't the first time he'd been called on for this sort of thing over the course of the career. He settled himself on the chair that had been left for him, and grinned.

"So, I hear you're all going to be starting your journeys soon?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm old enough already!"

"So what, I'm smarter than you."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"I'm going to get a Gym badge first!"

"No way, I am!"

"All right," said Roxanne sharply. "What have we said about talking over each other?"

There was a general exchange of sheepish looks, but Drake just chuckled. "Ah, its good to be enthusiastic. Your journey is supposed to be an adventure, and I'm glad you're all excited about it." He leaned forward. "Of course, it does mean making some big decisions. Who can tell me the biggest one?"

There was a quiet murmur, then a hand shot up into the air. "Choosing your first Pokémon?"

"Exactly," said Drake, with a nod. "Now, I know some of you will get one of the starters from Professor Birch, and others will get one from family or friends, or even meet one yourself, but whatever happens, you have to choose carefully. All Pokémon are special, but your first Pokémon is the one you'll always rely on."

Every one of the Elites would say the same, from Steven and his monstrous Metagross, to Sidney, who's Mightyena was no match for Absol or Scrafty in strength but would never be left out of the team. Some bonds would never be broken.

There were more murmurs and nods among the children as they absorbed that, but one voice carried clearly to Drake's ears.

"So you've got to make sure it's a really cool one."

Drake raised an eyebrow and settled back. "It's interesting the things you learn when you're out with your Pokémon," he reflected. "For example, you learn that some things are more important than others."

This time there was a definite mix of confusion and sceptism, and Drake smirked. He plucked a Pokéball from his belt and bounced it in his hand. "How would you like to meet my newest partner?"

He didn't wait for the shouts of excitement to die down. The Pokéball burst open, and the brilliant white light coalesced into a small, purple shape.

Silence fell so quickly Drake had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. He crouched next to his new friend, and patted the slimy head. "Say hello to Goomy."

The little Dragon squeaked happily, but several of the children let out muffled yelps, and shuffled back. Drake continued to smile. "Now, I'll be the first to admit it, Goomy doesn't look like a dragon. Some Pokémon look very impressive, and dragons are usually the most impressive of all."

"It's really slimy," someone muttered.

"Yes, he is," Drake confirmed. "And when I caught him, he only knew one move, and that move was Rain Dance."

He paused a moment to let that sink in, then added, "And yesterday he managed to knock out Steven's Aggron."

True, Aggron had already been tired from tackling Kingdra, and Goomy's main tactic had been to dodge everything and then let himself get stepped on so that she fell over, but it had worked. Drake had never seen the giant dinosaur look so confused.

The stares on the children's faces were even better.

"Woah," one of them breathed.

"I want one," another whispered.

Drake laughed, and patted Goomy again before returning him. "I recommend a visit to Kalos. Lots of interesting Pokémon over there." He smiled at the children. "So just remember Goomy when you come to pick your Pokémon. You never know what you might end up with."

A thoughtful silence met his words, and Drake felt a warm rush of satisfaction at the understanding in their faces. His work was done. Which meant…

"Now then, who wants to learn how to ride a dragon?"

"Drake!"


End file.
